roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
KSG-12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 1.8 |HipCamRecovery = 15 |SightCamRecovery = 15 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 15 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.6 |MinHIPCameraKick = 3.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.80, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.10, 12.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.08 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 9 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.70 |MinAIMCameraKick = 2.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 2.70, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.69, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 1.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.3 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.3 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 40 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 850 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge }} The KSG-12 '''is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 1, or it can be purchased with credits. '''History The Kel-Tec KSG is a unique pump-action shotgun that entered production in 2011. It is a bullpup design, meaning that the gun's action is placed before the trigger, which is the same concept used in other bullpup designs such as the Steyr AUG. It feeds from two separate tube magazines that can be switched between manually using a lever; however, this feature is not reflected in-game. This gives the KSG a very high ammo capacity of 14+1, with seven (2.75in) shells in each magazine and one in the chamber. The weapon is equipped with Picatinny rails on the top and sides of the forend, allowing accessories such as lasers and sights to be attached readily. The perpendicular forward grip and backup Iron Sights seen in most media are not included in the basic package. In-Game General Information The KSG-12 is a pump-action shotgun with a high capacity and high rate of fire (RoF). Firing at 130 RPM, its RoF surpasses that of all other pump-action shotguns, twice as fast as the slowest firing shotgun, the KS-23M. However, it is still slower than the semi-automatic and automatic shotguns (the DBV12, Saiga-12, AA-12 and SPAS-12) and the Stevens DB, in regards to firerate. Its capacity is the highest in-class (apart from the AA-12's 20rd Drum), at 14 rounds. However, it is a tubular magazine, meaning each round must be inserted individually. This results in a very long empty reload time. With standard buckshot or flechettes, the KSG-12 fires eight pellets from each shell. The damage per pellet is lower than the Remington 870's, but higher than the Serbu Shotgun. The weapon's pellet spread is average between the Remington 870 (lower) and the Serbu Shotgun (higher). Although being unlocked at rank 1, the KSG is a powerful weapon, and can easily overpower other enemies in the right hands. It is a versatile weapon, able to do almost any task an LMG can perform, and much lighter than one. Usage & Tactics While the weapon's high capacity can be advantageous in a prolonged firefight, it still reloads each shell individually, which can result in a very long reload time when reloading the weapon from empty. This means that an inherently "safe" method for the KSG is to hit and run. The KSG's inherently lethargic reload speed means that after extended firefights, the KSG will require much more work to top off again. Hitting and running not only reduces ammo expenditure, but ensures that the user has plenty of time to load back in some shells to stay topped up. This also means that if more enemies than expected appear, either while backing away or while aggressively attacking, the KSG-12 will have enough ammo to engage in that extended firefight. The KSG-12 also works well as a defensively oriented weapon. While this does mean exercising restraint, a conservative player could choose defensible positions near key objectives or choke points and lie in wait for unwary targets. Even if this attracts the ire of enemies killed by this tactic, it is valid, and one of the most effective ways to use the KSG, as it can quickly drop multiple enemies in rapid succession in a way that automatic shotguns struggle to do. Retreating to a safe place to ambush from also means that reloading becomes less of a problem. Like the other shotguns, the KSG-12 is best used in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Its effective one-shot kill (1SK) range is similar to that of the Remington 870, but it may take more shots to kill a full health enemy at further ranges. Conclusion In conclusion, the KSG-12 is a potent CQC weapon. It boasts a higher RoF and higher ammunition capacity than nearly all other shotguns at the cost of a higher pellet spread, less damage per pellet at range and short effective range. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Highest fire rate of any pump action shotgun. * Very low unlock rank. * High close-range damage—three-pellet kill in CQC. * Can aim above sights by pressing . Cons: * Lower-than-average damage per pellet for its class. * Cannot 1SK with slugs at long range. * Long empty reload. * Extremely large magazine is loaded one shell at a time. Trivia * The KSG-12 is the first shotgun and non-starting weapon to be unlocked in-game. * The weapon has two tubes that need to be switched in real life. However, for the ease of development and usability, this feature is not reflected in-game. ** It is likely that an extended tube selector is being actuated halfway through firing with the shooter's wrist, which is how a similar effect to the near-bottomless magazines of the KSG in video games can be replicated in real life. * The KSG-12 is the only bullpup shotgun in-game. * The KSG-12 was the only shotgun to not get a range buff in version 3.2.1a, however, it did receive a damage increase to a three-pellet kill at close range. * This is the only shotgun in-game where the shells cannot be visually seen being put into the shotgun when reloading or ejecting without a high field of view. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Alpha Weapons